A magneto dynamo in which magnets are fixed to a yoke by using an elastic material for the inner periphery of the magnets has been proposed.
As this kind of magneto dynamo, there exists, for example, "ROTOR FOR MAGNETO DYNAMO" disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open No. 16561/1982, Jan. 28, 1982.
In this magneto dynamo magnets are secured to a yoke simply by pressing the magnets from the inner periphery to the outside by retainers, the securing strength of the magnets with respect to the yoke is not necessarily sufficient and there is the problem of resistance to vibration.
Further, a magneto D.C. motor in which magnets are secured to a yoke by inserting an elastic member between magnets has been known.
As for this kind of magneto dynamo, there exists, for example, "DYNAMO", which was laid open in Japan on Sept. 6, 1982.
In this magneto D.C. motor, disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open No. 113707/1975, magnets are supported by arms provided on retainers, and there is also a problem similar to that of the magneto dynamo disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open No. 16561/1982.